Dr. Frost (Plastic Man)
Dr. Frost is a villainess from the cartoon Plastic Man, she appears in the 1980 episode City Of Ice. Plastic Man is a segmented show from the animated series The Plastic Man Comedy Adventure Show. Dr. Frost is an elderly scientist searching for the mysterious City Of Ice, which legends say houses a gas that can provide eternal youth. After discovering the gas, she transforms into a beautiful young woman who resembles the statue of a goddess found inside the City Of Ice. Because of this, the Ice Men who live in the city believe she is the goddess reincarnated and become subservient to her. The youthful doctor’s outfit is very similar to the one found on the statue, and she dresses in an incredibly short skirt that isn’t really appropriate for the weather, as well as short pink boots and white gloves. The evil doctor plans to find a way to reverse the effects of the gas so that she can use it to age the entire population and rule over them. She sends her ice henchmen to kidnap Professor Howard, an expert in exotic gasses, so he can reverse the effects of the gas for her. Plastic Man shows up with his allies looking to find the kidnapped professor and put a stop to Dr. Frost’s evil plans. But the doctor kidnaps Plastic Man’s friends and ties them down to a death trap that can cause sharp icicles to land on top of them when the evil doctor hits a gong. She threatens to kill Plastic Man’s friends if he too doesn’t assist in reversing the effects of the aging gas. Ultimately, Plastic Man manages to free his friends and stop Dr. Frost. He blocks an exit with his giant hand as she tries to run away from him, and then grabs her and takes her outside. The doctor loses her new found youth the moment she leaves the City Of Ice, and returns to the old woman she was before. She is then arrested for her crimes. Gallery Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 01G.gif|Dr. Frost regains her youth inside the City Of Ice Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 02.jpg|The villainess looks like the statue of a goddess found inside... Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 03.jpg|...which makes the Ice Men inside immediately obedient to her Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 04.jpg|The young Dr. Frost in her new outfit Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 05.jpg|With the kidnapped Professor Howard Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 06.jpg|She wants Professor Howard to reverse the effects of the gas to turn young into old Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 07.jpg|Explaining her evil plan to Plastic Man Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 08.jpg|Showing Plastic Man his kidnapped friends... Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 09.jpg|...just one strike from this gong can end their lives unless Plastic Man helps her Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 10G.gif|Dr. Frost lets out an evil laugh Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 11.jpg|She tries to kill Plastic Man's friends... Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 12.jpg|...and orders her Ice henchmen to deal with Plastic Man Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 13G.gif|The evil Dr. Frost tries to make her escape... Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 14.jpg|...but is blocked by Plastic Man... Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 15.jpg|...who captures the villainess and takes her outside... Dr Frost Plastic Man City Of Ice 16.jpg|...where she is dismayed to find her youthful looks have gone Category:1980s Category:Ambitious Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Laugh Category:Freud Buster Category:Fur Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Opera Gloves Category:Scientist Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Fate: Arrested